


"I thought you were dead"

by orphan_account



Series: tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Meeting, Laser Tag, M/M, idk i've never played i don't know how it works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a dialogue prompt as prompted by the sentence "I thought you were dead"





	"I thought you were dead"

“I thought you were dead. I killed you!” he sneered as he pointed the laser tag gun at the masked figure. He recognized the hands holding an identical gun pointed at himself. The rings that adorned the hands sparkled in the neon lights of the arena.

“You missed. It all about the aim, isn’t that what you said?” the masked figure reached up and removed the protection goggles to reveal a pair of dark eyes that were just as everchanging as the flashing lights around them. When the man smiled Alec’s knees felt weak and his breath got caught in his throat.

“Wh-what?” he managed to spit out with his beating heart racing with adrenaline from the game and something else entirely.

“To that lovely young lady you were helping get geared up before the game?” The man lowered his tag gun and took a step closer. He was dressed in all black - from his boots to the scarf around his neck. The tag gear he was wearing lit with red lights, signaling that he was from the opposite team.

Sure enough, Alec had told Izzy not to worry about missing a hit as long as her focus was on her target. Alec looked at the man in front of him and felt his mind go blank from thing things to say. The man smirked and proceeded to step closer, and as Alec stepped backwards with every movement he made, he soon found himself backed up against the wall.

“How about I make it up to you. Can I buy you a cup of coffee?” he asked when he stopped. He looked at him with a crooked smirk and raised eyebrows. He leaned back a little to take in all of Alec, his eyes drifting from his face and down his chest and back up.

Alec could do nothing but nod, the encounter with this man had left him breathless and lightheaded, flushed and dry mouthed.

“I’m Magnus, by the way,” the man - Magnus called out as he walked backwards and in one swift movement raised his tag gun and shot Alec in the chest, right where his heart was beating quickly, and Alec found he didn’t care one bit if it meant the game would end sooner rather than later.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr: [ oneofmanyjonathans ](https://oneofmanyjonathans.tumblr.com/)


End file.
